Just Love
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Siapa yang salah? Mengapa pernikahannya malah jadi seperti ini? Special fic for #ArisanTante Event. Hope you all enjoy it.


**Just Love**

 **By : Kurosaki Kuchiki**

 **Page 8 of 10**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach emang punya Tite Kubo tapi fic ini punya Kurosaki Kuchiki**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : M**

 **Summary : Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Siapa yang salah? Mengapa pernikahannya malah jadi seperti ini? Special fic for #ArisanTante Event. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _PRANG_

"Kenapa masakanmu asin sekali?"

"Kenapa kopinya pahit sekali?"

Wanita paruh baya yang sedang memungut pecahan piring dan gelas dibawah lantai tahu pria yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengomel itu berbohong. Tentu wanita itu tahu masakannya sama sekali tidak asin. Bahkan kopi yang dibuatkannya pun sudah sesuai takaran.

Rukia tahu.

Namun Rukia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya. Karena ini sudah terjadi setiap hari selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka.

Rukia tahu, Ichigo, suaminya itu berbohong. Itu hanya alasan Ichigo saja.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Masakanmu sama sekali tidak enak."

"Akan kubuatkan lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan makan di luar saja. Walaupun kau membuatkan masakan enak pun, di mulutku tetap saja tidak enak. Mau tahu alasannya?"

Rukia hanya diam. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Karena aku membencimu, Rukia. Membencimu sampai-sampai aku muak melihatmu."

.

.

.

"Kau itu memang bodoh."

Siang itu Rukia Kuchiki, yang sekarang menjadi Rukia Kurosaki setelah menikah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki tiga tahun yang lalu, mendapat celaan yang sama dari teman akrabnya, Tatsuki Arisawa. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati secangkir kopi panas ditengah-tengah musim dingin. Tatsuki merupakan sahabat yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Rukia selama ini.

"Aku tahu, Tatsuki."

"Kau tahu, tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa dengan hal ini. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan semua perilaku kasarnya padamu." Tatsuki sudah bosan dengan kesabaran Rukia. Jika dirinya menjadi Rukia, mungkin Ichigo sudah diceraikannya dari dulu.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Tatsuki."

Selalu alasan yang sama. "Aku sudah mendengarnya berulang-ulang kali. Tapi kau mencintai orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, Rukia. Jangankan mencintaimu, menghargaimu pun tidak. Ichigo membencimu, Rukia." Tatsuki menyesap kopinya dan geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak Rukia.

"Aku tahu."

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

Rukia menghentikan adukan pada Cappuchino Mocca nya yang masih mengepul. Entah mengapa, kopi ini terasa pahit padahal sudah dua kemasan gula didalamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus sampai kapan aku berjuang. Tapi aku masih belum menyerah. Aku yakin, cintaku pada Ichigo suatu saat akan meluluhkan hatinya. Tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia, Tatsuki."

"Kau tahu, tidak ada manusia yang bisa sesabar ini selain dirimu."

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Bagaimana kalau aku yang traktir?"

.

.

.

Rukia melepaskan sepatu kerja milik Ichigo setelah dengan susah payah membawa Ichigo naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua, tentu saja dengan bantuan sopir pribadi Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Ichigo pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Bau alkohol menyengat di sekitar tubuh dan bajunya. Bahkan nafasnya pun ikut tercium aroma alkohol.

Rukia termenung memandangi Ichigo yang sedang terlelap pulas akibat mabuk. Rukia heran bagaimana dirinya bisa sangat mencintai pria ini? Pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintai. Tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita ataupun istri. Sosok yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sosok yang bahkan menganggap dirinya tidak ada dalam hidupnya.

Cinta memang ajaib. Seperti itulah anggapan Rukia terhadap cintanya pada Ichigo. Tidak perduli bagaimana Ichigo memperlakukannya, tidak perduli Ichigo mengganggap dirinya tidak ada, namun Rukia tetap menjalani hidup seperti ini. Entah bagaimana, Rukia yakin, suatu saat ini rasa cintanya yang besar akan dibalas oleh Ichigo. Cepat atau lambat.

Rukia jadi teringat masa lalu.

.

.

.

 _SMA Karakura, 15 tahun yang lalu._

" _Hei Rukia, kau kenal gadis tingkat 3 yang bernama Inoue Orihime?" siang itu seperti biasa, Ichigo dan Rukia sedang duduk diatas atap sekolah sambil menikmati sandwich buatan Ichigo. Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang membuatkannya sandwich karena Ichigo kalah dalam nilai sastra Jepang._

" _Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan teman akrabnya, baka!"_

" _Yang benar? Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya? Uhukk…uhukk…" mendengar pernyataan Rukia, membuatnya tersedak susu coklat yang diminumnya._

 _Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo._

" _Apa-apaan kau? Sakit tahu." Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Rukia. Ichigo bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dengan tangan sekecil itu, pukulannya benar-benar mematikan._

" _Kau seperti anak kecil. Lihat seragammu itu. Kau bahkan tidak takut kalau bibi Masaki akan murka begitu kau pulang nanti?"_

 _Ichigo melirik seragamnya yang memang sudah berwarna coklat "Astaga! Hei Rukia, apa tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan nodanya? Aku berani bertaruh ibu akan mengusirku dari rumah gara-gara ini."_

 _Rukia menyodorkan tissue yang dibawanya pada Ichigo. "Pakai ini dan segera bersihkan nodanya sebelum mengering."_

 _Ichigo dengan patuh membersihkan noda susu coklat menggunakan tissue yang diberikan Rukia. "Hei, aku serius sekarang. Bisakah kau membantuku mengenalkanku pada Inoue Orihime?"_

 _Rukia menjawab. "Tentu saja."_

 _Tapi entah mengapa, muncul rasa tidak rela dalam hatinya._

.

.

.

Rukia terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar Ichigo meracau. Racauannya tidak jelas. Entah apa yang sedang Ichigo mimpikan. Apa memimpikan Orihime?

Rukia memperbaiki selimut yang membaluti tubuh Ichigo. Rukia membiarkan Ichigo tidur dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Rukia sama sekali tidak berani melepaskan baju Ichigo. Selama mereka menikah, mereka jarang berkomunikasi, tidak pernah tidur seranjang apalagi berbuat sesuatu yang menyangkut tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Sudah dua jam lebih Rukia menunggu Ichigo yang sama sekali belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Dua gelas jus jeruk sudah Rukia habiskan sendiri. Dia benci menunggu. Apa sih hal penting yang Ichigo bicarakan?_

 _Begitu melihat Ichigo masuk ke dalam café, Rukia meneriakinya. "Hei, tawake, darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang?"_

 _Ichigo nyengir. Rukia sama sekali belum pernah melihat ekspresi sesenang itu dari Ichigo. "Maafkan aku, Rukia. Mungkin aku keasyikan bicara sehingga lupa waktu."_

" _Lalu, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

 _Ichigo duduk di seberang Rukia masih dengan ekspresi berseri-seri. "Kau tahu, aku dan Orihime resmi jadi pasangan kekasih hari ini."_

 _Ichigo masih mengoceh, namun entah apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, Rukia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar, bukan karena Rukia mendadak tuli, tapi karena jiwa Rukia sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Mendengar kalimat Ichigo barusan, sudah memupuskan semua harapan Rukia akan cintanya kepada Ichigo. Kalimat barusan menandakan bahwa dirinya telah kalah. Kalimat barusan menandakan bahwa walaupun kau mencintai seseorang selama bertahun-tahun, belum tentu cinta itu akan terbalaskan._

" _Rukia…woi Rukia!"_

 _Hentakan terhadap bahunya oleh Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia yang pasti sedari tadi melamun. "A…ada apa?"_

" _Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" protes Ichigo._

" _Aku mendengarkanmu, baka. Aku hanya heran bagaimana mungkin Orihime bisa menerimamu? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak tampan."_

" _Hei…hei…berhenti mengejekku. Kau saja yang sering bilang wajahku pas-pasan. Tapi kalau memang perkataanmu benar, tidak mungkin ada banyak surat cinta di lokerku tiap hari."_

 _Rukia mendengus. Jika saja Rukia bisa menangis sekarang. Tapi anehnya, Rukia sama sekali tidak merasa ingin menangis kali ini. Entah mengapa, melihat wajah Ichigo yang begitu berseri-seri, Rukia sama sekali tidak perlu merasa sedih apalagi menangis. Memangnya dengan menangis, Ichigo bisa tahu apa isi hatinya?_

" _Lalu, bagaimana kau menembak Orihime? Apa dia langsung mengatakan iya?"_

 _Ichigo tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi itu setelah Orihime putus dari Ishida."_

" _Lalu, mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Aku pikir perasaanmu terhadap Orihime sudah berubah. Sudah lama sejak kau mengatakan kepadaku kau tertarik pada Orihime saat kita SMA dulu di atap sekolah. Sudah enam tahun lalu kan?"_

" _Perasaanku belum berubah. Karena hal itu aku setia menjomblo selama ini, apalagi saat itu Orihime sudah berstatus kekasih Ishida. Mana mungkin aku menghancurkan hubungan mereka dengan mengatakan aku menyukainya? Kau tahu, kadang untuk mendapatkan cinta yang kita inginkan, kita harus bersabar. Tidak perduli berapa lama waktu yang kita butuhkan."_

 _Rukia tersenyum. "Ho…rupanya tuan Ichigo ini sudah menjadi sang pujangga. Bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sebijak itu."_

" _Hei...aku hanya beruntung. Aku pikir Orihime malah tidak menyukaiku."_

" _Aku harus kembali ke kampus, Ichigo. Masih ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Selamat buat hubunganmu, ya. Minumannya kau yang traktir." Rukia memasukkan handphone nya ke dalam tasnya._

" _Aku memang berniat mentraktirmu, pendek. Oh yah, kau juga segeralah mencari seorang pria untuk dijadikan kekasih. Aku sudah bosan mendengar bibi Hisana dan paman Byakuya menanyakan siapa kekasihmu. Oh yah, Toushirou kan mengejarmu."_

 _Rukia tertawa hambar. "Aku belum tertarik untuk memiliki kekasih."_

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya Rukia berbohong terhadap Ichigo. Dia tidak ke kampus. Rukia pulang kerumahnya, mengendap-endap agar ibunya tidak tahu dirinya sudah di rumah. Masuk ke kamarnya, menutup semua jendela dan tirai sehingga sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Lalu Rukia menutup seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tebal._

 _Awalnya Rukia tidak ingin menangis. Namun saat justru hatinya tidak memerintahkan airmata turun, justru matanya sendiri yang mengkhianatinya. Satu persatu turun membasahi pipi dan membasahi bantalnya. Semakin hatinya berkata tidak ingin menangis, semakin deras airmatanya. Bahkan bukan saja airmatanya, namun suara isakan tangis pun terdengar. Isakan tangis pilu._

 _Mengapa harus begini? Mengapa harus dirinya yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Apakah ini namanya pahitnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa memang sesakit ini? Apa memang seperih ini? Pertanyaan itu tidak ada habis-habisnya Rukia pertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Rukia menyalahkan perasaannya yang terhadap Ichigo. Perasaan yang ada bukan hanya sehari dua hari, tapi perasaan yang sudah menahun. Ichigo adalah cinta pertamanya, dan cinta pertamanya pula yang menghancurkannya seperti ini._

" _Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?" Rukia berkata perlahan._

" _Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan padanya?" airmatanya makin banyak berjatuhan._

" _Mengapa aku merasa inilah penyesalanku yang paling besar?" isakan demi isakan. Rukia tidak tahan lagi. Terlalu perih._

.

.

.

Sejak jam lima pagi Rukia sudah bangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Ichigo masih tidur. Dia berencana akan membawakan sarapan ke kamar Ichigo. Rukia membuatkan omelet telur, serta susu dan juga roti isi selai coklat. Semua kesukaan Ichigo. Dulu, Rukia sering membuatkan ini untuk Ichigo saat mereka masih 'dekat'.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh saat Rukia memasuki kamar Ichigo. Kamar Ichigo terlihat berantakan. Berbeda dari yang sekarang, dulu kamar Ichigo jauh lebih bersih. Tidak ada pakaian kotor berserakan, ataupun bau asap rokok dimana-mana. Walaupun begitu, Rukia lah yang setia menata semua dan membersihkan kembali jika Ichigo sudah berangkat ke kantor.

Ichigo sudah bangun rupanya. Begitu Rukia pikir saat tidak melihat Ichigo diatas tempat tidur. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang di kamar mandi karena Rukia mendengar suara shower dari luar.

Rukia memutuskan menunggu Ichigo dan menaruh sarapannya di atas meja kerja Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa menatap nanar bingkai foto Ichigo dan Orihime. Ichigo masih menyimpan foto itu. Rukia tidak keberatan selama ini, namun hari ini entah mengapa dirinya merasa tersinggung foto itu masih diatas meja kerjanya. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah menikah, sudah seharusnya Ichigo menaruh foto pernikahan mereka bukannya fotonya dengan orang lain.

Rukia membalikkan foto tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" Ichigo rupanya baru selesai mandi dan menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya.

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Kupikir kau belum bangun dan tidak akan sempat makan dibawah."

Ichigo membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja yang akan digukanannya. "Oh…begitu. Taruh saja disana."

"Ichigo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Mana foto pernikahan kita? Kenapa tidak ada diatas meja kerjamu?"

"Ada di laci. Aku rasa foto itu tidak perlu ada di atas meja."

"Jadi fotomu dan Orihime saja yang harus ada di atas meja?"

Ichigo berbalik menghadap Rukia. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Rukia balik menjawab. Kali ini dengan nada emosi. "Tentu saja salah! Seharusnya diatas mejamu hanya ada foto pernikahan kita, bukan fotomu dengan wanita lain!"

Rukia juga heran mengapa suaranya meninggi.

Brakk…

Ichigo menutup pintu lemarinya dengan kencang dan suaranya mengagetkan Rukia. Ichigo berjalan cepat menuju Rukia. Dicengkramnya kencang pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo….sakit."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai istriku." Ichigo berkata dingin.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku istrimu, bukan Orihime. Orihime tidak punya hak atas dirimu!" suara Rukia makin meninggi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Cengkraman Ichigo makin kuat.

"Orihime masa lalumu, aku masa depanmu? Apa kau tidak juga mengerti? Mengapa kau masih mencintainya? Mengapa kau masih berharap Orihime kembali? Kenapa kau masih mencintai wanita yang bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!"

 _BRUUKK_

Rukia bahkan tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah terhempas diatas ranjang milik Ichigo. Dorongan yang keras dari Ichigo tadi sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Untung saja sang ranjang yang menerima tubuhnya bukan lantai dingin dibawahnya. Bahkan Rukia sempat tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Air mata Rukia jatuh.

Bahkan Rukia tidak sadar Ichigo berada diatas tubuhnya dan menindihnya. Dengan tatapan marah dan mungkin saja siap mencekiknya sekarang.

"Ichigo."

"Diam. Apa kau tidak sadar kaulah yang menyebabkan Orihime tewas setahun yang lalu?"

Rukia terisak.

"Apa hakmu melarangku untuk memikirkan Orihime? Apa karena statusmu yang sudah menggantikan tempatnya?"

"Ichigo, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Apa kau senang dengan hal ini?"

"Ichigo…."

"Atau kau memang sengaja membiarkan Orihime tewas dalam agar kau yang menggantikan posisi Orihime di rumah ini?"

 _PLAK_

Kali ini Ichigo yang memegang pipinya yang merah terkena tamparan Rukia. Rukia terengah-engah menahan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul akibat perkataan Ichigo.

"Mungkin memang karena kesalahanku kecelakaan itu terjadi tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiranku, untuk mencelakan temanku sendiri hanya untuk keuntunganku sendiri. Kau boleh mengatakan bahwa akulah penyebab kematian Orihime, tapi kau tidak berhak menuduhku sebagai pembunuh Orihime."

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Rukia mendorong Ichigo hingga terjerembab di lantai. Rukia cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu.

"Aku bisa menerima semua sikap kasar dan sikap tidak hormatmu terhadapku. Aku bisa menerima bahwa kau sama sekali tidak bisa menerima keberadaanku dirumah ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kau menuduhku sebagai pembunuh, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kemudian Rukia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya diam terpaku dan menatap nanar punggung Rukia yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

" _Rukia, buket bunganya ketinggalan dirumah." hari ini pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime. Tinggal lima jam lagi sebelum janji suci diucapkan. Rukia dan Orihime sedang ada di salon untuk mempersiapkan dandanan Orihime._

 _Rukia menatap Orihime panik sekaligus kaget. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya dirumah, bodoh? Kenapa bisa seceroboh ini?"_

 _Orihime hanya bisa nyengir tidak bersalah. Ciri khas seorang Inoue Orihime. "Maaf."_

" _Ya sudah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Kau diam saja disini. Mana kunci mobilmu?"_

" _Tidak, aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di kamarku."_

 _Rukia menolaknya. "Bagaimana bisa kau ikut denganku? Bagaimana dengan dandanannya? Butuh banyak waktu."_

" _Astaga…kau ini betul-betul heboh sendiri. Masih lima jam lagi Rukia, kita bolak-balik rumah hanya butuh waktu setengah jam. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Orihime bersikeras._

" _Ya sudah, kalau memang begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang, nona ceroboh."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa? Kalian sama sekali belum siap-siap karena harus mengambil buket bunga yang ketinggalan? Kenapa tidak membeli yang lain saja?" Ichigo mengomel di telinga Rukia. Ingin rasanya Rukia mematikan salurannya dengan Ichigo. Rukia sedang menyetir dan Orihime di sampingnya._

" _Hei, tuan, jangan menyalahkanku. Salahkan calon nyonya Kurosaki ini. Kalau bukan karena dia yang ceroboh, aku takkan mungkin jadi serepot ini." omel Rukia._

" _Ichigo ingin bicara denganmu." Rukia memberikan handphonenya pada Orihime. Dan Orihime hanya bisa mengatakan maaf selama bicara dengan Ichigo._

" _Dia sangat cerewet. Seperti perempuan saja." Omel Rukia. "Oh, ya Orihime aku harus membeli parfum di supermarket di depan. Kau tunggu di dalam mobil sebentar, oke."_

" _Oke."_

" _Aku tidak akan lama."_

" _Lama juga tidak apa-apa." Orihime memasang headset di telinganya. Rukia tersenyum. Kebiasaan Orihime saat ia sedang gugup. Mungkin gugup karena memikirkan hari pernikahannya nanti._

 _Rukia memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan dan turun dari mobil. Sial sekali, kenapa dirinya baru ingat parfumnya yang sudah habis sama sekali. Tidak lucu kalau dihari pernikahan kedua sahabatnya justru dia tidak wangi._

 _CITT_

 _BRAKK_

 _PRANGG_

 _Belum sempat Rukia membuka pintu masuk swalayan, bunyi aneh seperti suara decitan ban, suara tabrakan dan pecahan kaca, lalu suara gaduh manusia yang panik, kaget dan berteriak memekakkan telinga Rukia. Rukia berbalik dan melihat pemandangan menyeramkan._

 _Mobil yang Rukia parkir di pinggir jalan tadi telah hancur akibat ditabrak oleh mini bus yang mengangkut sayuran dan buah-buahan dari samping. Sebelah kiri mobil telah hancur tak berbentuk karena tabrakan dari sisi kiri mobil dan sebelah kanan juga hancur akibat terjepit oleh pohon dan mini bus tersebut._

 _Orihime ada di sisi kanan mobil._

" _ORIHIME!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rukia masih menatap nanar ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat. Rukia tidak menangis. Tidak setelah mengetahui kondisi Orihime. Rukia sangat ingin menangis namun ia sama sekali tidak sanggup. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi pada gadis itu saat hari pernikahannya? Rukia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai saja Rukia tidak turun untuk membeli parfum. Mini bus yang kehilangan kendali remnya tersebut tidak akan menabrak mobil dengan Orihime di dalam mobil tersebut._

 _Ichigo baru saja keluar dalam ruangan tersebut. Wajah Ichigo mencerminkan segala ekspresi._

" _Bagaimana Orihime?"_

 _Ichigo tidak menjawabnya. Ichigo berjalan pelan menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Rukia mengejarnya._

" _Hei, bagaimana keadaan Orihime kataku?" Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo dan memaksanya untuk balik menghadap Rukia._

" _Orihime meninggal. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Rukia. Aku membencimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rukia tersadar. Suara air dari keran membuyarkan lamunannya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Ichigo sama sekali belum pulang.

Baru saja Rukia memikirkan Ichigo, bel rumah berbunyi. Cepat-cepat Rukia berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu rumah.

Rukia terkejut. Ichigo tampak rapi dan juga tidak mabuk.

"Aku pulang."

"Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah menyediakan makanan. Atau kau ingin mandi dulu?"

"Bisa kita bicara di kamarku?"

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka berdua duduk dalam diam di dalam kamar Ichigo. Ichigo yang menawarkan pembicaraan ini dan sekarang sudah setengah jam berlalu. Rukia duduk dengan sabar diatas ranjang Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo duduk diatas kursi meja kerjanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bicara baik-baik?"

"Sudah setahun."

"Apa berat untukmu tinggal bersamaku dengan semua tingkah kasarku?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Cukup hening.

"Rukia, apa benar yang Orihime katakan padaku sebelum ia meninggal?" Rukia menganggkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ichigo. Apa yang dikatakan Orihime pada Ichigo?

"Bahwa kau sudah lama mencintaiku? Bahwa kau sudah mencintaiku sejak aku belum mengenal Orihime?"

Rukia terdiam.

"Rukia, jawab."

"Ya. Aku memang mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai rela mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri untuk kebahagiaanmu. Rela mendengar kau mengatakan kau menyukai wanita lain, merelakanmu bersama wanita lain dan berusaha membunuh perasaanku sendiri. Kau tahu, semua itu tidak gampang, tapi demi kebahagiaanmu apapun akan ku lakukan."

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu padahal kita sahabat dekat. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu terluka. Jika saja hari itu Orihime tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau mencintaiku dan menyuruhku untuk menikahimu, maka aku tidak akan tahu."

"A…apa? Orihime yang menyuruhmu seperti itu? Lalu kenapa kau malah membenciku?"

"Pada awalnya aku memang membencimu karena mengetahui karena perbuatanmu, Orihime meninggalkanku. Aku juga menikahimu sebenarnya karena egoku untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Orihime dan juga sebenarnya untuk menyiksamu dengan segala perkataan kasarku agar kau muak denganku dan meninggalkanku. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa merobohkanmu dengan semua itu. Kau tetap setia menerima semua cacianku dan semua sikap kasarku. Saat itu aku sadar apa yang dikatakan Orihime benar. Kau sangat mencintaiku."

Rukia merasakan matanya panas.

"Aku minta maaf, Rukia. Pada awal pernikahan kita aku memang berniat menyingkirkanmu dan membuatmu menderita, namun sikap sabar dan rasa cintamu padaku justru meluluhkan hatiku perlahan. Dan entah bagaimana ada sepercik rasa cinta untukmu. Kau menyadarkanku tadi pagi, bagaimana aku menyakiti hatimu. Aku pun merasakan sakit saat melihatmu menangis dan merasa marah pada diriku sendiri saat kau meninggalkanku, dan juga benci terhadap diriku sendiri saat aku mengatakan kau penyebab kematian Orihime."

Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Rukia. Mungkin aku memang belum sepenuhnya melupakan Orihime. Namun tidak memungkiri juga bahwa rasa cintaku padamu perlahan muncul dengan sendirinya. Oleh karena itu, bantu aku untuk berusaha lebih mencintai dirimu, Rukia. Bantu aku untuk menjalani masa depan denganmu."

Ichigo merasakan pelukan di sekujur tubuhnya. Rupanya Rukia memeluknya dan Ichigo merasa kemejanya basah. Airmata Rukia.

"Baka! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

"Maaf."

"Mengapa kau malah menyiksa batinku?"

"Maaf."

"Sudah, jangan minta maaf lagi. Aku memaafkanmu, baka. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu sedalam kau mencintaiku, Rukia.

Rukia menangis.

Bahagia. Selama ini keyakinannya benar. Ia hanya perlu percaya terhadap kekuatan cinta.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua saling mengecup. Ichigo masih duduk diatas kursi kerjanya sedangkan Rukia duduk dipangkuan Ichigo. Ichigo menariknya lebih dekat agar dapat mengecup bibir Rukia lebih dalam. Rukia balas mengecup bibir Ichigo. Mereka berdua saling mengecap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya bunyi kecupan yang terdengar di ruangan kecil ini.

Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan menaruh pelan Rukia diatas ranjangnya, dikecupnya bibir Rukia sekali lagi dan kecupannya turun ke leher Rukia.

"Enghhh…" Rukia melenguh menikmati setiap kecupan yang Ichigo berikan padanya.

Rukia takjub. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo bersikap lembut terhadapnya sejak mereka menikah. Dia tidak percaya kalau Ichigo ternyata selama ini hanya menahan perasaannya karena egonya yang tinggi.

"Enggh…" Rukia menahan nafas saat ciuman Ichigo mendarat di atas kedua dadanya. Dan sejak kapan gaun tidurnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ichigo pun sudah menanggalkan kemejanya. Ini pertama kali Rukia dada Ichigo yang bidang dan terlihat seksi di dalam keremangan kamar.

"Rukia…"

Ichigo bahkan menyebut namanya di setiap ciumannya yang sekarang sudah mendarat hingga ke kaki dan paha dan makin ke atas.

"Rukia…"

Suara Ichigo bahkan terdengar seksi di telinga Rukia.

Dan Rukia melenguh panjang saat Ichigo menembus pertahanan terakhir miliknya. Dengan ini, Rukia sudah menjadi milik Ichigo sepenuhnya, begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **Sekali lagi fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Event Arisan Tante yang diadakan sama tante-tante rempong penggila pair IchiRuki dan untuk menghidupkan kembali suasana mati suri di fandom Bleach.**

 **Aturannya harus rated M. Dan jujur saya nggak ahli dibidangnya. Tapi saya mencoba. Maaf untuk para tante sekalian, para reader kalau fic ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ratednya. Bahkan adegan lemonnya tidak bisa dikatakan adegan lemon.**

 **Dan juga maaf kalau ceritanya dan kesannya buru-buru. Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya**


End file.
